narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Handlung/Fallen-Meister
Der Handlungsstrang Fallen-Meister gehört zu der Naruto-Serie und findet von Episode 197 bis Episode 201 statt. Der Handlungsstrang Dritte große Bestie geht diesem voran und der Handlungsstrang Kurama-Clan folgt diesem. Zusammenfassung thumb|left|Die Konoha 11 versammeln sich. Dank den vielen Expansionen sowie Gebilden, die in Konohagakure erbaut werden, werden viele Arbeiter von außerhalb angeheuert, um bei den verschiedenen Projekten zu helfen. Dazu gehört ein alter Mann namens Gennou. Im Ichiraku-Nudelshop freunden sich Naruto Uzumaki und Gennou an und es stellt sich heraus, dass Gennou ein legendärer Shinobi aus Kagerou no Sato war, der als Stratege bekannt war. Eines Nachts beginnt Gennou seinen Plan, Konoha zu zerstören, indem er mehrere Blaupausen stiehlt. Nachdem er von Mitgliedern der ANBU in die Enge getrieben wird, entscheidet sich Gennou, sich selbst in die Luft zu jagen. Später schickt Tsunade alle Shinobi, die einen höheren Rang als Genin innehaben, außer Shikamaru Nara, los, damit sie die Grenzen des Feuer-Reiches vor einem Angriff von Takigakure, der von Gennou vorhergesagt wurde, beschützen. Shikamaru versammelt auf Tsunades Befehl die anderen Genin, um die gestohlenen Blaupausen zu finden. Naruto ist schockiert, als er erfährt, dass der liebenswürdige Mann, an den er sich gewöhnt hat, ein Feind des Dorfes ist. Später wird Naruto von der ANBU verhört, da sie vermuten, dass sie so etwas Nützliches über Gennou herausfinden können. Jedoch schaffen sie es selbst mit dem Jigyakkou no Jutsu nicht, etwas Aufschlussreiches über Gennou herauszufinden, außer, dass dieser nett zu Naruto war und Naruto Gennou an dessen Enkel erinnerte. Gennous Tod wird anschließend infrage gestellt und es stellt sich heraus, dass Gennou seinen Tod mit einer manipulierten Leiche inszeniert hat. Des Weiteren stellt sich heraus, dass Takigakure nichts mit Gennou zu tun hat und dass er es durch diese Lüge geschafft hat, die Sicherheit von Konoha zu senken. Die Suche nach Gennou führt die Gruppe zur Ninja-Akademie. Dort entdecken sie eine enorme Kette an Kibakufuda, die über das gesamte Dorf verteilt sind. Die Gruppe macht sich sofort auf dem Weg, um alle Kibakufuda zu entschärfen. Durch Homura Mitokado und Koharu Utatane stellt sich heraus, dass Gennou die meisten Kibakufuda bereits 30 Jahre zuvor platziert hat. Da nun klar ist, dass Gennou bereits einmal vor langer Zeit im Dorf war, begreifen sie, dass Gennou aus einem Dorf kommt, das bereits vor 30 Jahren Krieg gegen Konoha führte. Damals zerstörte Konoha das besagte Dorf mit einem Präventivschlag. Zwei Tage darauf griff ein rivalisierendes Dorf die Trümmer des Dorfes an, um es komplett zu annihilieren. Naruto erinnert sich daran, dass immer, wenn er mit Gennou Ramen aß, dieser den Hokage-Berg anstarrte. Er begibt sich zum Hokage-Monument, um dieses zu untersuchen. In dem Hokage-Monument trifft er auf den lebenden Gennou, der dort mehrere Kibakufuda platziert hat. Gennou erklärt, dass die Kibakufuda, die im Dorf verstreut wurden, Köder waren, um von seinem eigentlichen Plan abzulenken. Sein wahres Ziel ist es, das Hokage-Monument auf das Dorf fallen zu lassen, um es so zu zerstören. Die Gruppe erscheint, nachdem Shikamaru schlussfolgert, was Gennous wahres Ziel ist und nachdem er die Auslöser für die Kibakufada-Kette ausgeschaltet hat. Gennou will nicht aufgeben und beschwört seinen Vogel, um die Kibakufa an dem Hokage-Kopf des Sandaime Hokage manuell auszulösen. Mit der Hilfe seiner Freunde schafft es Naruto, den Vogel mit seinem Rasengan zu besiegen. Später stirbt Gennou, da er unglaublich krank war. Des Weiteren wird offenbart, dass das Bild seines Enkels in Wirklichkeit ein Bild seines Sohns ist. Nachdem er Naruto kennenlernte, entschied er sich, ein letztes spaßiges "Spiel" zu spielen. Er manipuliert vor seinem Tod einige seiner Kibakufuda und hinterlässt lediglich kleine Kratzer am Hokage-Berg. Nachdem Naruto die Wahrheit begreift, realisiert er, dass das Dorf für wahre Feinde, die es zerstören wollen, bereit sein muss. Er entscheidet sich härter, als je zuvor zu trainieren. Kategorie:Handlung (Filler)